The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
A various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants. A number of such diapers have been provided with tape fasteners for securing the diaper about the infant during placement. The tape fasteners have generally taken the form of a tape strip having a securement portion which is covered by a release sheet, with the release sheet being removed from the securement portion of the tape strip during placement of the diaper to expose adhesive on the securement portion.
Since the diapers are disposable and thus discarded after a single use, it is desirable that the diapers be made of economic construction to reduce the cost to the consumer. Accordingly, it is desirable that the plastic backing sheet, which normally covers the back surface of the diaper, be made as thin as possible without detracting from the diaper's function as a cost saving measure. However, it has been found that the tape strips which are attached to the backing sheet tear out of the backing sheet during use of the diaper if made too thin, although such thin backing sheets would otherwise be suitable.